Big Hero 6 (Film)
| next = }} is a film from Walt Disney Animation Studios, the 54th feature from the highly acclaimed studio. The film marks the first Marvel Comics adaptation by The Walt Disney Company and the first theatrically released Marvel animated film. Hiro Hamada is a young genius struggling with life. He's graduated high school before hitting puberty, but is wasting his vast talents. His brother, Tadashi, gets him excited about his school, but is killed in a terrible accident. Hiro befriends Tadashi's creation, an inflatable robot named Baymax, and the two investigate the persons responsible. When the killer, the mysterious Yukai, reveals that he controls powerful technology stolen from Hiro, the boy is forced to turn his friends into a team of superheroes to battle this new threat. Story In the city of , there is illegal going on. A young boy, approaches the reigning champion offering a handful of money to fight. Hiro's robot is easily overpowered, but offers more money to fight again. This time his small robot reveals that it purposely fell apart, as it is made of magnets, and easily defeats the champion robot. The champion pays up before having his thugs teach Hiro a lesson. arrives on his and saves him, while berating his thirteen year-old brother for wasting his talent. While fleeing, the two are caught by the along with all the robot fighters. The brothers are freed by their Aunt and taken home. Tadashi further berates his brother for being a genius who already graduated but does little more than bot fighting. Hiro ignores him and finds another bot fight across the city. Tadashi relents that if he cannot stop Hiro he can at least protect him and drive him there. Tadashi stops at the on the premise of picking something up. While there, Hiro meets Tadashi's friend and schoolmates , , , and school mascot . Hiro sees the amazing gadgets each of them, except Fred, have come up and is amazed. In Tadashi's lab, Hiro sees his brother's experiment: an inflatable nursing robot named . He then meets Professor , who invented the technology Hiro uses for his battle bot. Hiro forgets the bot battle and vows to attend the institute. Tadashi tells him that the institute is having a recruiting event where potential students have an opportunity to impress Callaghan. Hiro is stuck thinking of a new idea, before Tadashi advises him to think outside the box. Tadashi and his friends help Hiro with his idea. He arrives at the event where many wannabe students are showing their ideas. Hiro reveals his: s that are controlled by a headband. He amazes everyone in the room with his microbots, which can do anything his imagination can think of. Afterwards, approaches Hiro wanting to buy the microbots design. Callaghan approaches advising against it saying that Krei has been known to cut corners with science. Hiro decides against the sale, and Callaghan offers him a place in the school. As they are leaving, Tadashi and his friends say how proud they are of Hiro. Suddenly, the institute bursts into flames and a woman says that Callaghan is still inside. Tadashi runs inside, but the building explodes killing everyone still inside. Later, a memorial outside the burnt remains is placed for those who lost their lives and a funeral is held for Tadashi. Tadashi's friends, who grew close to Hiro, come over to the Hamada home after the funeral, but leave Hiro alone in his room, which he had shared with his brother. Cass's attempt to comfort him ends in vain. Hiro throws away his institute invitation then stubs his toe, accidentally activating Baymax. Baymax tries to comfort Hiro, as per his programming, but the boy tries to get him to go away claiming that it is not a physical pain. Baymax scans everything he can on emotional pain and offers to help, but again Hiro refuses wanting to be alone. Hiro then notices that one of his microbots is moving. He thinks it is damaged since all the others as well as the controller were destroyed in the fire. Baymax offers to find where the microbot is going if it will help Hiro. Hiro agrees, not realizing that Baymax is taking him literally and leaves. Hiro follows the robot out as he navigates the city. He catches up to the robot outside an empty warehouse, and finally realizes that the microbot really is going somewhere specific. They sneak in, though Baymax is overly loud about it, and find that someone has duplicated the microbots en masse. Suddenly the microbots activate and attack the two. They see a man wearing black in a mask controlling them. While escaping, Baymax is damaged protecting Hiro. They go to the police, but the officer taking their report fails to take Hiro seriously. Hiro tries to get Baymax to help him, but the robot suffers a low battery. They return home and Hiro tries to hide his actions from Cass by saying he finally attended the institute. Baymax becomes entertained by Cass's cat . Hiro realizes that the mysterious man, Yukai, stole his technology and set the fire killing his brother. He decides to upgrade Baymax with powerful and downloads moves into a chip that he inserts into Baymax, next to a chip Tadashi made for his nursing programming. Hiro decides to go after Yukai using Baymax. However, the robot calls Hiro's friends to come over and comfort him, but Hiro leaves. They return to the warehouse, but it is empty. They follow his single microbot to the docks where they lose it when Yukai comes comes. While trying to avoid being seen, they are found by Hiro's friends. They try to comfort him, while asking what he is doing to Baymax. Just then, Yukai attacks and the friends are forced to flee. Baymax tries to fight, but is easily overpowered. When Wasabi fails to follow proper car chase protocol by following proper driving law, GoGo takes over driving. Unfortunately, they plunge into the water and Yukai believes them to be dead. Baymax sheds his heavy armor and floats the five humans to the surface. Fearing for their lives, they follow Fred to his home which is an enormous mansion. They realize that Baymax scanned Yukai for medical analysis and they can find him by scanning the everyone in the city. Inside, Fred expresses his love of superheroes, which convinces Hiro to make them into a team. Honey Lemon uses her knowledge to make a purse that creates a wide variety of substances. GoGo uses her knowledge to make her into an advanced skater. Wasabi uses his s to create powerful gauntlets. Fred gets his dream of being a powerful monster, with a monster suit. Meanwhile, Hiro makes an armor for himself and a more advanced for Baymax. Each demonstrate their armor on Fred's family butler before Hiro takes Baymax for a flight. After some struggling, Hiro learns how to properly control Baymax. On a stop on the , Baymax realizes that flying is helping Hiro and continues. Atop a , Baymax scans the city and finds a match for Yukai. Baymax flies the team out to the island where Yukai was found. They enter an empty lab filled with destroyed equipment. They find security footage of Krei running a experiment. There was a warning, but Krei felt the anomaly was within parameters and continued with sending a female pilot into the portal. However, something went wrong and the woman disappeared when the portal collapsed. The team think that Krei is Yukai, just then they are attacked by the villain. The team attacks, but they start getting in each others' way. Eventually Baymax knocks Yukai down and the mask falls off. Hiro sees Yukai stir and sees that it is actually Callaghan. Hiro realizes that Tadashi died trying to save a man who caused the thing that killed him. Hiro orders Bayamx to destroy Callaghan, but the robot refuses as he cannot hurt a human being. He removes Tadashi's nursing chip which allows Baymax to easily attack. The team tries to stop Baymax from murdering Callaghan and Honey replaces the chip. Callaghan escapes and the team berates Hiro for his actions. The boy flies off with Baymax angry that he didn't get his revenge. He returns home where he yells at Baymax, who refuses to let him remove the chip again. Baymax shows him video of Tadashi building Baymax and Hiro decides against killing Callaghan. The rest of the team return and once more help. They watch more footage and realize that the pilot killed in the portal experiment was actually Callaghan's daughter, Abigail, and that he wants revenge against Krei. In the city, Krei is opening a new building when Callaghan attacks. He captures Krei, revealing his identity, then shows a new portal device. He intends to activate it destroying the building and killing Krei. Krei tries to apologize, but Callaghan just wants blood. The team attacks Callaghan but are overpowered. Hiro explains that they need to think outside their boxes and each overcome their circumstances. Hiro realizes that they could use the portal to destroy the microbots rendering Callaghan powerless. They distract the vengeful professor and gradually destroy the microbots. Eventually Baymax crushes the mask. Unfortunately, the portal will not shut down. The team flees, but Baymax detects life inside the portal. Hiro realizes that Abigail is still alive inside the portal. He flies Baymax inside and finds the pod with her inside. They fly back trying to get out before the portal collapses. However, a piece of building debris intercepts them and Baymax protects Hiro and the pod. His armor is badly damaged and the thrusters no longer work. In order to save both the humans, Baymax decides to use his rocket fist to thrust the two out. Hiro says he could think of some way, but Baymax knows that they do not have the time. In order to save them, Hiro has to say that he is fine with his treatment. Hiro reluctantly agrees and he and Abigail are propelled out of the portal. He watches Baymax float in the void eventually going out of sight. Abigail is awoken and saved. She is taken away while her father is arrested. The team, whose identities are unknown, are praised as heroes. Hiro begins attending the institute and takes over his brother's lab. He looks at Baymax's gauntlet, and finds that Tadashi's chip is inside. Hiro builds himself a new , just like the original. The team navigate their way through the city, now dubbed . Some time later, Fred is in his mansion staring at a painting of him and his parents, missing his who is always away. He touches the painting revealing a hidden door. Inside he finds a room filled with various suits. As he looks around, his father appears in the door. The two share a moment as they realize they share the same thoughts on wearing underwear. Quotes "Welcome to nerd school, nerd." :-'Tadashi Hamada' "This may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design." :-'Baymax' Trivia *Producer John Lasseter rose to fame working with Pixar Animation Studios, which is located just across the bay from San Francisco. *The logo on Tadashi's hat is a Japanese altered version of the San Francisco 49ers logo. *Cass has a over the door of the restaurant. Called a "lucky cat" in English, they are a Japanese figurine intended to bring good luck to the owner. *Yokai is Japanese for spirit or phantom. *There are a number of parallel scenes between Hiro and Tadashi as well as Hiro and Baymax. **Tadashi teaches Hiro the fist bump that Hiro teaches Baymax. **Hiro sees his reflection while riding with Tadashi then sees his reflection while riding Baymax. **Tadashi saves Hiro by pulling his hoodie at the Bot Fight and Baymax saves Hiro by pulling the hoodie to stop him from falling into the bay. *Baymax's transformation into a superhero mirrors the first ''Iron Man'' film. Both first use a monochrome armor before using a predominantly red armor. Both of their first flights are similarly full of crashes, near hits, and struggles. *T. J. Miller plays a filmmaker who loves monster movies and becomes a giant monster via armor. Miller rose to fame in ''Cloverfield'' where he played the cameraman recording his friends' journey through a giant monster attack. *Similar to , the name of the team is not revealed until the very end. Both films do not actually state the name, it is only read. *During the credits, Fred is seen eating cereal out of a bread bowl. San Francisco is famous for its sourdough bread bowls, usually for soup. *The second Marvel animated movie to feature a post-credits scene after , which has become standard for their live-action features. *At 108 minutes, the film is the longest Marvel animated feature. comes in second with 94 minutes. *The movie currently has the temporary designation of Earth-TRN441 in the Marvel Multiverse. Goofs *Yukai has shown he can use the microbots in the water, yet he fails to ensure that the people he is trying to kill have truly drowned. Continuity *Hiro has a Wreck-It Ralph action figure on his desk. *When Hiro talks to the police officer there is a wanted poster for , the villain from Disney's previous movie ''Frozen''.'Big Hero 6' Features A Hidden 'Frozen' Cameo at Huffington Post A statue of Hans appears at Fred's mansion and is destroyed by the first rocket fist. **There are fan theories that Frozen is connected to ''Tangled'' and ''The Little Mermaid'', the later of which featured Spider-Man actor Christopher Daniel Barnes. *The police officer has a picture of Ester and Bolt from Disney's ''Bolt''. *Aunt Cass has a picture of her cat dressed like Stitch from ''Lilo & Stitch''. *During the car chase, there is graffiti featuring two Greek letters that come out to mean "feast" as well as paw prints, referencing the short ''Feast'' that showed before the movies.Find the Easter Eggs Hidden Inside 'Big Hero 6' at Yahoo Cast : In an interview with Bostinno, T. J. Miller confirmed he was voicing a character, the first confirmed actor.Q&A with Comedian TJ Miller, Mark Wahlberg's Next On-Screen BFF at Bistinno Rotoscoppers later confirmed he was playing Fred, a weird and quirky filmmaker. Miller said of the role, "I'm in Disney's 'Big Hero 6,' which will be their big release this Thanksgiving. It ranges, usually it’s the stoner-slacker, or you know, a guy who is very immature. Immature but confident." Fred originally volunteered to be a test subject for the the robot experiments by Tadashi, but then stuck around to help the Tech Lab research team with their projects. Miller confirmed the role on his Twitter page, though since removed the tweet.Comedian TJ Miller is First Voice Actor Announced for Disney’s ‘Big Hero 6′ – He’s Voicing Fred! at Rotoscopers Jamie Chung's biography on NBC's website was changed to include the film on her upcoming projects. While it was since taken down it can still be seen in Google Cache.Jamie Chung NBC Biography at Google Cache It was rumored she would play GoGo Tomago, which was later confirmed by Disney.Jamie Chung Next to Not Be Announced for ‘Big Hero 6′ at Stitch Kingdom The day after Chung's announcement, The Wrap revealed that Maya Rudolph had signed on for a lead role. The site reached out to Disney, but the representative did not respond for a comment.Disney's ‘Big Hero 6' Adds Maya Rudolph to Top-Secret Voice Cast (Exclusive) at The Wrap On July 13th, 2014 USA Today revealed she would play Aunt , Hiro's guardian. On July 13th, 2014 Walt Disney officially announced the main cast.Cast Announcement: Six Reasons We Can’t Wait to See Big Hero 6 at Oh My Disney Hall said of the cast, "We've got a lot of characters in this movie, so the voices had to all be really distinctive. At the same time, we had to have really great actors who could ground the characters so they wouldn't sound too one-note."Sneak peek: 'Big Hero 6' recruits Wayans, Rudolph at USA Today In regards to Potter Hall stated that he was unfazed by the marathon recording sessions. "That's really hard to fake. You can't ask a middle-aged person to act like a teenager." Potter had read the original comic series before going into the audition and collected every issue. He compared Hiro to a young Tony Stark. "Tony's got experience, but Hiro’s really quick."NYCC: BIG HERO 6 Stars Ryan Potter and Scott Adsit on the Baymax/Hiro Relationship at Nerdist Director Williams said that Adsit had such sharp timing "there are moments when there's real emotion that seems to poke through without breaking the rules of Baymax being a robot."Meet the saviors of San Fransokyo in 'Big Hero 6' at USA Today Adsit had to give a lot of emotion in a narrow framework in order to prevent Baymax from turning into HAL 9000.The 'Big Hero 6' Directors Reveal the Story Behind the Wild New Trailer (EXCLUSIVE) at Moviefone For a scene where Baymax was low on battery power, acting similarly to being drunk, Adsit had a difficult time because he had only been drunk once in his life.Baymax steals the show at 'Big Hero 6' New York Comic Con panel at Entertainment Weekly He kept asking if his drunkenness was robotic enough, and the producers responded to just be drunk. When asked about where the "hairy baby" line came from, Adist said that was purely the writers. Hall called Go Go Tomago a Clint Eastwood type combined with an industrial-engineering student. He said, ""The rest of the team are pretty hapless initially. She's the only one who can take care of herself." Willaims stated that Rodriguez is smart and studied science and robots in school. Hall said, "She brings some of that goofy, slightly geeky but joyful thing to the character." Wayans said of his character, "Reluctant heroes aren't too big in America. Spider-Man loves being Spider-Man. They all like being cool. He doesn't like being cool." For Rudolph, Hall said that she matched the "fun, kooky energy" of the character while also being able to be Hiro's guardian since she is a mother. "Even though you're laughing and having a good time, you're connecting with her and what she's going through. That's important for a superhero movie to have those moments." The cast would often improvise during recordings, especially Adsit. Potter said of his co-star, "When Scott does an improvised line, he goes 'All right, I’m gonna give you guys an all.' I didn't realize I was supposed to do that. I would say my line, then just fire off a bunch more and go 'Okay, good, we got it. know it sounds like a hokey actor thing to say, but every single day I went in, it was just a phenomenal film to work on, and the crew was amazing. I mean I just went in and had fun, it didn't feel like work. There were moments where it is hard work, but every moment was just a lot of fun." As has become the standard for Marvel-based movies, even those characters he has not had a direct hand in creating, appears in a cameo as Fred's father. Crew : Hall and Williams stated in an interview that their favorite scene in the movie was the scene dubbed "First Flight." Hall said that it went "deep into the wish fulfillment of why I wanted to make this movie in the first place. It's a critical scene for Hiro and Baymax's relationship. They are starting to really bond emotionally. Hiro, for a moment, isn't thinking about the loss of his brother, he's on a thrilling ride thanks to Baymax — but the scene is layered with meaning. There is a scene early in the movie where you see Hiro on the back of his brother's scooter, seeing himself and his brother in a reflection as the bike flies over a hurdle in the street. In 'First Flight,' you see Hiro seeing himself in a skyscraper reflection flying on Baymax's back. The scooter's color is the same red as Baymax's suit in the flying sequence. That brief second with Hiro and Baymax is pure exhilaration." Williams added "The scene resolves once the kinetic thrill ride is finished and Hiro and Baymax are sitting on top of a wind turbine. It's a quiet, sweet, intimate scene. that's the moment where the audience really invests in them as a duo on an emotional level. You realize how much they love each other."From 'The Lego Movie' to 'Big Hero 6,' Directors of This Year's Top Animated Movies Reveal Their Favorite Scenes at The Hollywood Reporter Production Big Hero 6 was a series started by Steven T. Seagle and Duncan Rouleau in 1998. The two currently work as part of Man of Action on and . After Disney's purchase of Marvel, many within the company began looking through Marvel's history for projects to work on in an effort to revitalize the Disney brand. Director Don Hall said, "I was looking for something on the obscure side, which would give us more license to make it our own."Disney is reanimated with 'Frozen,' 'Big Hero 6' at LA Times The film went into production after Disney's ''Frozen'' for a 2014 release. Don Hall approached John Lasseter and proposed the project. Lasseter approved the project for development. The director pitched the idea along with four others, but this was the only to go through. They felt that the elements of a child hero and humor fit within Disney. The obscurity of the piece allowed Hall to interpret and revise various elements of the comics.Disney Animation Meets Marvel Comics With ‘Big Hero 6′ at Yahoo Joe Quesada stated, "The storytelling aspects are very frenetic, very visceral. It takes tropes of Japanese culture, manga, anime. There are giant dinosaurs that invade a city, big robots, youth fashion, cutesy stuff in the vein of Hello Kitty." In the comics, Big Hero 6 is a superhero team formed by the Japanese government, similar to the Avengers. The original six members of the team were Sunfire, Silver Samurai, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Baymax, and GoGo Tomago. Later members included Ebon Samurai, Sunpyre, Wasabi-No-Ginger, and Fredzilla. However, rights to Sunfire, Silver Samurai, and most likely Sunpyre belong to Fox as part of the X-Men-related characters and likely would not be included in a Marvel-Disney production. Silver Samurai already appeared in the film ''The Wolverine''. Though it should be noted that the character of Quicksilver has appeared in both the Fox-owned ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' and Disney-owned ''Avengers: Age of Ultron''Hero Worship: The Saga of Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver at IGN, hinting that the two studios are willing to share characters. The story was based on Chris Claremont's six issue miniseries. That series did not include Silver Samurai and Sunfire largely avoiding issues with the film rights. The film was formally announced on May 9, 2013 for a November 7, 2014 release date.Announcing “Big Hero 6”—Coming 2014 from Walt Disney Animation Studios at Disney Insider Kristina Reed produced the film. NEWS – OWA: Walt Disney Animation’s “Big Hero 6″ at Its On The Grid On December 31, 2013 The Hollywood Reporter revealed that Chris Williams would join Hall as co-director while Roy Conli would be a producer. Williams previously co-wrote and co-directed Bolt while also writing Mulan, The Emperor's New Groove, and Brother Bear. Conli previously produced Tangled and Treasure Planet. Chris Williams To Co-Direct Disney Animation's 'Big Hero 6' With Don Hall at The Hollywood Reporter In an interview with Yahoo, Hall said that while the live-action Marvel films always try to stay true to the comic books, Big Hero 6 was free to think outside the box. He claimed that it was less "based on" and more "inspired by." Hall stated that it would be its own universe and not connected to the other films "There's no Iron Man or anybody like that. It's a world of our own design." While he did consult with the people at Marvel he did not feel restricted by the comics. "Really they've given us free rein to take this and make it our own." In the same interview, co-director Williams admitted that they did not believe the title itself would draw attention. "I think what Don saw was this really special relationship between the boy and the robot that could really lend itself to a Disney movie." Disney Throws Out the Marvel Rulebook for 'Big Hero 6' at Yahoo! Williams stated that at no point was the film considered to be part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe that comprises live-action films and series. According to Hall, when they sat down to discuss the film Marvel said "You guys should just take this and go. We’d like to see what you do with it." Both sides agreed that it would be good to see something inspired by Marvel but made into its own. Williams feared that trying to adhere to the Marvel world would have made the movie too tangled.Interview: Directors Don Hall and Chris Williams Reveal the World of Big Hero 6 at SuperHeroHype Zach Parrish, head of animation, said of the relationship between Hiro and Tadashi, "Tadashi is a rock who grounds Hiro. His design reinforces that."Disney Animation at Twitter Hall claimed that the relationship between Hiro and Baymax is the heart of the movie. He noted that Hiro magnetically connects to Baymax with a glove so they can tag-team. Hall said, "They're symbiotic in that way." In an interview, Adsit that the film was originally focused more on the team of superheroes and gradually moved towards the relationship between Hiro and Baymax. "Baymax really kind of caught on with test audiences, and so he kind of became the center of the film in a way. Although, there are many different facets to the feature, and the team is half of what the story's about. The other half is Hiro overcoming some grief, and Baymax helping him through that. But then film expands out into the six of them and becomes really exciting." Hall noted that the comic was a love-letter to Japanese culture and wanted an anime influence and Asian flavor to the movie. He also wanted to honor the Disney legacy while also giving the movie a personality of its own with a cinematic look and scientific theme. He pointed out that the team are all super-nerds not superheroes like the Avengers. He said, "No one's a god, like Thor, and there's no super-soldier serum or anything like that. It's all their brains and tech. It became really, really interesting in immersing ourselves in the tech world right now and leveraging that into superpowers. At every turn we try to give the audience something they haven't seen before." Williams added, "Working here at Disney animation, it's easy for us to connect to nerdy types. In our building, we have a few - ourselves included. There's certainly a lot of inspiration all around us."Sneak Peek: Marvel, Disney team for 'Big Hero 6' at USA Today Hall went to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology where he learned about inflatable robots, and came up with the design for Baymax. He wanted a different look than previous film robots. While visiting the Disney research team at Carnegie Mellon University, a student proposed the idea for inflatable robots and Hall realized it would work best in the medical industry. Baymax was always meant as a means for Hiro to heal after his brother left, the specific use came from the research team. The look of Baymax was inspired by the designs of Hayao Miyazaki. The face was designed after a Suzu, a traditional Japanese bell director Hall saw in a temple in Tokyo.AMAWe are Chris Williams, Don Hall, Roy Conli, and Paul Briggs of BIG HERO 6 - AUA! at Reddit The directors had difficulty finding the balance between action and humor. It is a superhero movie, but at the same time the directors wanted it to stand the test of time like the Disney movies that came before. They focused on the emotional aspect feeling that is what would resonate fifty years after the film was released. Writers Robert Baird wanted to make the relationship between Hiro and Tadashi seem more authentic. John Lasseter, who has five boys, told him that brothers tend to be physical. It was story artists Marc Smith and John Ripa who came up with the idea of the fist bump. Smith and Ripa came up with several ideas and it was Ripa who came up with the "fist-splosion" that ultimately ended up in the film. Head of story Paul Briggs filmed the meeting, embarrassing the two when they remembered. Scott Adsit did several variations before doing the finalized "balalalala." They initially thought it was too weird to use. Editor Tim Mertens presented the line to the directors along with the others. Playing for the group, he and the others burst out laughing. Baird stated that all the balalalala's were the same recording as were all repeated lines, as a robot would do. It inadvertently became tied into the tragic ending since all Hiro had of the original Baymax was his fist. Following the release, Baird noticed children doing the fist-splosion at a little league game.Best of 2014: An oral history of Baymax's 'Big Hero 6' fist bump at Entertainment Weekly Writer Dan Gerson said of Fred, "I love characters like Fred... He’s the dirtiest, grungiest, slacker-est member of the team..."Disney Animation at Twitter Conceptual art by Mingjue Helen Chen, Ryan Lang, Scott Watanabe, Michael Yamada, and Jin Kim showed several early ideas, many that ultimately did not make it into the film.'Big Hero 6' Concept Art Reveals Alternate Visions of the Disney Animated Hit at Yahoo *Hiro putting rocket boots on Cass's cat, called Mochi, as part of "sweet-but-semi-useless innovations." The Japanese marketing team loved the concept and used it to pitch the movie, despite the scene already having been taken out. *Baymax wearing his first grey armor to fight a sumo wrestler. Lang said, "This was an concept piece I did for a moment that was in an earlier version of the movie, but this image ended up in the 'art of' book. This was a fun piece. I actually named all the gangsters in the back based off of local/japanese food you can get in Hawaii, where I was born and raised. I think I was pushing for a late 70’s/ early 80’s vibe, which I thought would have been awesome. Think of an animated sci-fi superhero movie, in the period of ''American Hustle'', and that’s what I was trying to get across." *A more fierce-looking version of Baymax armor that appears closer to the original comic book version and similar to Iron Man. Lang said, "Earlier in production, when the story is still being worked out, you can kind of pitch ideas. One of the ideas was that the microbots became their own entity, which Hiro and Baymax had to lure out of the city. This was when Baymax's design wasn't settled on, so I gave him some Gundam influence. None of this is in the film, and didn’t fit into the art book, so…… here it is."Ryan Lang Draws at Tumblr *A commercial district inspired by the taxi sequence in the Tokyo-set film ''Lost in Translation''. *Early design for the outfit worn by Abigail Callaghan, called the V-2 Encounter Suit, that also listed the function of each part. *Early designs for Abigail's Krei Tech pod. *A shadow looming over Hiro and the team. *Three geisha-looking woman standing in front of a Japanese temple. *Hiro in the city streets at night. *Hiro in the city streets during the day.Big Hero 6 concept art by Mingjue Helen Chen at Tumblr *A young Tadashi helping Hiro to build and paint a robot.Disney Animation at Twitter *Early designs for Baymax's recharging dock.Disney Animation at Twitter *Early designs of Fred's suit that is like a red Asian style dragon with his face visible through the mouth.Disney Animation at Twitter *Detailed inner workings of Baymax, briefly shown during the movie.Disney Animation at Twitter *An early look at the blend of Eastern and Western designs.Disney Animation at Twitter Williams revealed in an interview that there were plenty of cameos and references to other Disney films as well as Marvel characters, something common in recent features from both studios. In fact, they had to tell the artists to "knock it off." Hall said that Marvel allowed them to reference what he called "Z level characters" in the film as Easter eggs. He said most were in Fred's room. Williams said that the cameos were "very obscure." He and Hall had to limit the number of references in the film. "It got to the point where Don and I are feeling like this is getting to be too much, too distracting. So we stopped them and then actually pulled a couple things out. But at the same time, we did have a lot of references to Disney animated movies and Marvel movies.Expect to See Some Other Marvel Characters in 'Big Hero 6' at The Hollywood Reporter The film wrapped production on August 11th, 2014.Wrap Announcement at Twitter It took about three and a half years to complete. Quite short for most animated features, which averages about five years. It's production budget is estimated to be at $165 million. Animation The film was animated by the Walt Disney Animation Studios in computer generated imagery and presented in 3D. In regards to the design, Hall stated, "Marvel properties take place in the real world. We were looking for something to do where we could make our own world, bring in the Japanese influences, have recognizable landmarks mashed up with a Japanese aesthetic." 'Big Hero 6': First Look at Disney's Animated Marvel Feature at Moviefone San Fransokyo is a combination of real life locations Tokyo in Japan and San Francisco in California. The Big Hero 6 team is based in Tokyo while the X-Men, some of which served on the team, were briefly based in San Francisco. The producers went to the United States Geological Survey to get details about the geography of San Francisco for the city as well as the city's assessors' office to get details on the buildings. The production team took several research trips to San Francisco. On several trips they paid particular attention the lighting as the city has specific lighting due to the Pacific Ocean and San Francisco Bay as well as the city's infamous fog. Production designer Paul Felix stated "It’s important for San Fransokyo to feel like the right size and scale."Disney Animation at Twitter It was John Lasseter who put forth the idea that Baymax's butt would knock over books trying to squeeze by the bed after he was activated.Big Hero 6 Proves It: Pixar’s Gurus Have Brought the Magic Back to Disney Animation at Wired Music :See also Big Hero 6 Soundtrack. Henry Jackman composed the musical score for the movie. Jackman did previous Marvel movies ''X-Men: First Class'' and ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' as well as previous Disney movies ''Winnie the Pooh'' (directed by Hall) and ''Wreck-It Ralph''. The band Fall Out Boy created a song specifically for the film titled ''Immortals''. The band's previously composed song [[My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up) (Song)|''My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)]] was used in the trailers.Hear 'Immortals,' Fall Out Boy's song from the 'Big Hero 6' soundtrack at ''Entertainment Weekly The song ''Eye of the Tiger'' is used, very briefly, when Hiro is stuck thinking of an idea. Teaser Trailer In a style started by Pixar Animation Studios, Disney released a teaser trailer that shows two characters from the film in a situation that is representative of the film but not an actual scene. A twenty-second sneak peak for the teaser was released on May 21, 2014.Big Hero 6 Teaser Trailer Sneak Peek at YouTube The following day, Disney released the teaser trailer for Big Hero 6. At the , Hiro activates his computer. He draws a helmet on his then expands the image with his fingers to enlarge it. He continues drawing until it is a fully drawn robot. He drags his finger down to give the drawing a red and blue color scheme. He puts it into different fighting poses. He says "Yes!" just before hearing a noise. He looks up to see Baymax waddle in. It stops near a then blinks at him. Hiro looks down at his drawing then lowers the laptop to compare it to Baymax. He lifts it up and down a few more times to see how the two size up. Baymax looks down at the ball then reaches for it. However, its foot rolls it forward. It chases after the ball but its feet keep knocking it away. Hiro looks down at his drawing then presses a button to create it. s then cut apart a metal sheet. Hiro spins a button on his computer screen. Somewhere, a machine creates a metal disc. The golden disc is stamped down. Hiro watches at it creates an enormous gauntlet. When the machines finish he lifts it up. Later, Hiro shoves the gauntlet onto Baymax's arm but it does not fit right. He tries several times but Baymax's inflatable body keeps moving back. Hiro tries harder but Baymax is completely pushed back. Eventually Baymax is pushed against a wall and Hiro is able to get the gauntlet on. Then, with Baymax on the ground Hiro shoves a boot on his leg. When Baymax stands, Hiro puts armor on its butt shocking the robot. Hiro runs at a sitting Baymax and gets the other boot on. He then forces the helmet onto the robot's head. Later, Hiro readies himself to put the abdominal armor on Baymax's bulging stomach. After much struggling, he is able to get it on. He falls down and Baymax looks at him. Eventually Hiro backs away excited that the armor is complete. He looks up to see the enormous Baymax standing tall. Hiro moves his arms up in a heroic pose. Baymax starts to imitate, but the armor quickly pops off in every direction. The ball rolls back over to it. Hiro looks frustrated while Baymax once again tries to get the ball. Video Disney's "Big Hero 6" First Look Footage Big Hero 6 Teaser Baymax vs. Soccer Ball Big Hero 6 US Trailer 1 Big Hero Japanese Trailer Big Hero 6 - Trailer 2 Big Hero 6 (UK Trailer 1) Big Hero 6 (Spanish Trailer 3) Big Hero 6 (German Trailer 2) Big Hero 6 Christmas Lights (German) Big Hero 6 (German Trailer 1) Big Hero 6 New York Comic Con Sizzle Big Hero 6 - Ryan Potter Hiro Interview Big Hero 6 - Scott Adsit Baymax Interview Big Hero 6 - TJ Miller Fred Interview Big Hero 6 - Daman Wayans Jr. Wasabi Interview Big Hero 6 - Jamie Chung Go Go Interview Big Hero 6 - Maya Rudolph Cass Interview Big Hero 6 - James Cromwell Robert Gallaghan Interview Big Hero 6 - Daniel Henney Tadashii Interview Big Hero 6 - Directors Interview Big Hero 6 Jamie Chung On What Makes Go Go Special Big Hero 6 Maya Rudolph On The Story Big Hero 6 Daniel Henney On Why He Wanted To Be Part Of Big Hero 6 Big Hero 6 James Cromwell On Why He Wanted To Be Part Of Big Hero 6 Big Hero 6 Don Hall And Chris Williams On Getting The Concept For Big Hero 6 Big Hero 6 Clip Stan Lee Cameo Featurette Big Hero 6 Stan Lee (Featurette) Big Hero 6 Jamie Chung On What Makes Go Go Special Big Hero 6 Ryan Potter On Hiro Before He Joins The Group Big Hero 6 Damon Wayans Jr. On Wasabi's Growth In The Film Big Hero 6 Scott Adsit On Baymax's Relationship With Hiro Big Hero 6 T.J. Miller On The Film Having Comedy And Action Big Hero 6 Genesis Rodriguez On Being Similar To Her Character Honey Lemon T.J. Miller Talks Big Hero 6 - NYCC 2014 Big Hero 6 - NYCC Scott Adsit & Ryan Potter Interview - NYCC 2014 Immortals Music Video Comic Marvel Comics will not be doing any tie-in to the film. Normally when a theatrical film is being released, Marvel will use the comics to promote the character(s). This includes giving the character greater prominence or featuring them in other comics. When they released their solicitations for November, there was no mention of any Big Hero 6 comics, re-releases, or inclusions in other series. A spokesman confirmed that the company had no plans for the property. The team last appeared in 2012 in an issue of Amazing Spider-Man. This may be due to Marvel not maintaining full financial participation over the property due to the partnership with Disney Animation. Marvel executive editor Tom Brevoort has stated that they prioritize properties they have complete control over, choosing those they can get a greater percentage of the profits over others.Marvel Backs Away From Big Hero 6 at Marvel Animated Universe Wiki Several commentators feared that there was a rift developing between Marvel and Disney over the movie. At a preview screening, executive producer John Lasseter reassured the press that Disney has "worked very closely with Marvel" despite Disney being the sole producer and that the company has a "fantastic relationship" with Marvel.No Rift Between Marvel and Big Hero 6 at Marvel Animated Universe Wiki The film will be adapted into a Japanese manga by Japanese publisher Kodansha titled ''Baymax''. Kodansha has an existing relationship with Disney havieng worked on adaptations of previous movies. It will be made by Haruki Ueno. The comic series will begin serialization on August 20th, 2014 and will reveal plot details to local Japanese audiences.Disney's 'Big Hero 6' to Premiere at Tokyo Film Fest at The Hollywood Reporter Video Games GameMill Entertainment developed a tie-in video game, ''Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay'', for the film. It was released on October 28th, 2014 for the Nintendo 3DS.E3: Nintendo Names Future Disney Titles for ‘Big Hero 6,’ ‘Planes’ and More at Stitch Kingdom On October 30th, 2014, Disney released the app ''Big Hero 6: Baymax Blast''.Big Hero 6: Baymax Blast at DisneyGames Disney will release another app titled ''Big Hero 6: Bot Fight'' on November 3rd.Disney Animation at Twitter Disney released an online Flash-based game titled ''Big Hero 6: Baymax Sky Patrol''. The designs of Baymax and Hiro will be used used in ''Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes''.Big Hero 6's Hiro and Baymax Get Disney Infinity Figures at Nintendo World ReportBig Hero 6 Comes to Disney Infinity (2.0. Edition) at Marvel The designs of the characters are available for the game ''LittleBigPlanet 3''. They can be downloaded individually or as a bundle titled Disney’s Big Hero Costume Pack.PS4 Bundle Now Includes The Last of Us for Free, LittleBigPlanet 3 Gets Big Hero 6 DLC at SuperHeroHype! Release The film premiered at the Tokyo International Film Festival on October 23rd, 2014. It also closed out the Abu Dhabi Film Festival on November 1st.'Big Hero 6' to Close Abu Dhabi Film Festival at The Hollywood Reporter The movie was released theatrically in the United States on November 7th, 2014 in regular theaters and 3D into 3,761 theatersBox Office Mojo at Twitter, opening against ''Interstellar''. It will be released in the United Kingdom on January 30th, 2015. The film is preceded by the short film ''Feast''. The MPAA rated this film PG for action and peril, some rude humor, and thematic elements. In Japan, the film is titled Baymax. Promotion Footage was shown at New York Comic Con on October 9th, 2014 with a panel discussion. Before its release, YouTube analytics company Strike Social reported that Big Hero 6 videos were getting more views than Interstellar with 20.5 million views. In a rare move, Disney did not pay to sponsor any content on the site. Strike CEO Patrick McKenna said that it was because Disney created several different channels that have become destinations for fans, while other movies tend to create channels just for the movie then have to drive audiences there.'Big Hero 6' Beats 'Interstellar' on YouTube Ahead of Opening Weekend at The Hollywood Reporter The week of the release, the site ''Rotten Tomatoes'' did a tongue-in-cheek "Five Favorite Films" feature with Baymax. He picked Disney's ''Dumbo'' saying "I would cry every time if I could cry," ''Babe'' saying "I'm a big James Cromwell fan," ''Being There'' saying "Such a pleasant man," ''It's a Wonderful Life'' saying "If robots needed inspiration, George Bailey would be an inspiration," and The Terminator saying "I love a good robot movie."Baymax's Five Favorite Films at Rotten Tomatoes Box Office It opened in Russia and the Ukraine on October 24, 2014 earning five million dollars in its opening weekend.Box Office Mojo at Twitter On Friday, November 11th, Big Hero 6 debuted to $15.8 million. However, it was beaten by Interstellar which got $17 million.[https://twitter.com/metacritic/status/531140895954198528 Metacritic] on Twitter Based on this estimate, it was predicted that the film would reach just over $55 million for the weekend.[https://twitter.com/boxofficemojo/status/531139563775741952 Box Office Mojo] on Twitter In its first weekend, the film earned an estimated $56.2 million and topped the weekend. Interstellar earned $50 million, which became the fourth time that two new movies earned over fifty million dollars at the box office in their opening weekend. Each previous time the animated film eventually came out on top over the live-action competition. The film was fifteen percent higher than previous Disney effort ''Wreck-It Ralph'', which opened roughly the same time in 2012. Though it was done from Disney's previous film ''Frozen''. There was an assumption that Frozen's success would elevate Disney Animation to new levels, but Big Hero 6 proved that not to be true. It was the second highest animated debut of the year above ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'', also featuring T. J. Miller, though behind ''The Lego Movie''. It is quite rare for an original animated movie to debut over fifty million. If estimates of the weekend hold, it would end its run at over $215 million.Weekend Report: Disney's 'Big Hero 6' Eclipses Nolan's 'Interstellar' at Box Office Mojo The film remained number one throughout the first week, which included the federal holiday Veterans Day, getting a total of $75.6 million. In its second weekend, Big Hero 6 took second place behind newly arrived sequel ''Dumb and Dumber To'' dropping only thirty-six percent to earn an estimated $34.7 million. It was added to twelve locations earning an average of $9,544 per theater.November 14-16, 2014 Weekend at Box Office Mojo This took the ten-day total to $110.3 million. The drop was more than Wreck-It Ralph but similar to 2010's ''Megamind''.Weekend Report: 'Dumb' Sequel Takes First Ahead of 'Big Hero 6,' 'Interstellar' at Box Office Mojo However, it was eighteen percent more than Wreck-It Ralph had earned at the same point.[https://twitter.com/boxofficemojo/status/534454735055880193 Box Office Mojo] at Twitter The same weekend marked a significant moment for Disney as, for the second time in its history, the company passed $4 billion at the box office.Box Office: 'Dumb and Dumber To' Laughs Past 'Big Hero 6' With $38.1M at The Hollywood Reporter Internationally, in the same weekend the film opened in Mexico to $4.8 million, on par with Frozen. The debut in Malaysia and Singapore was the biggest opening ever for a Disney or Pixar animated film. In its third weekend, the movie stayed in second place behind the newcomer ''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1'', the third film in a popular book adaptation. For the first time, it reduced the number of screens by one hundred twenty-three. It earned $20.1 million, for $5,513 per screen, getting a total of $135.7 million.Weekend Report: 'Mockingjay' Can't Catch 'Fire' at Box Office MojoNovember 21-23, 2014 at Box Office Mojo The following week, the children's film ''Penguins of Madagascar'' opened drawing family business away from Big Hero 6. While it was low for being the the fourth in the popular ''Madagascar'' franchise, it was enough to push the Disney film down to third place for the week but second place to Mockingjay. Despite families being off and gathering together, the film only took fifth place on Thanksgiving behind Mockingjay, Penguins, newcomer ''Horrible Bosses 2'', and Interstellar getting olny $3 million.Thursday, November 27, 2014 at Box Office Mojo The film gave Penguins a run for its money as it dropped only six percent to a total of $18.8 million the entire weekend. It lost two-hundred eighty-five screens making it an average of $5,592 per screen. It's total is now $167.2 million domestically and an international total of $224.1 million.Weekend Report: ‘Hunger Games’ Devours Undercooked Franchise Titles Over Thanksgiving at Box Office MojoNovember 28-30, 2014 Weekend at Box Office MojoBox Office: 'Mockingjay' Easily Wins Turkey Trot With Huge $82.7M at The Hollywood Reporter In the following weekend, there were no significant new releases and Mockingjay retained the top spot in the worst grossing weekend of the year. Big Hero 6 did not lose any theaters, but still dropped 35.9% keeping it in third place averaging $6,245 per theater. It earned a total of $8.04 million for a total of $177.5 million.Weekend Report: 'Hunger Games' Leads One of the Worst Weekends of the Year at Box Office Mojo The next weekend was also slow as ''Exodus: Gods and Kings'' was released and Big Hero 6 dropped 56.5% falling to fifth place with $6.06 million dropping 24.7% bringing the total to $185.2 million. It lost 225 theater locations for an average of $2,058 per screen.December 12-14, 2014 at Box Office MojoWeekend Report: 'Exodus' is Weak 'King' at Box Office Mojo On December 21st, 2014, the film overtook the domestic box office of Wreck-It Ralph.Box Office Mojo at Twitter With the release of the final franchise film ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'', Big Hero 6 moved down to sixth place. It fell 21.1% for a weekend gross of $7.7 million, losing 392 screens for an average of $2,776 per screen bring its total to $186.8 million.December 12-18, 2014 at Box Office Mojo On Christmas Day, newcomers ''Unbroken'' and fellow Disney film ''Into the Woods'' took the top two spots. That week, the film moved down to eighth place with a total of $8.2 million rising 6.5%. It dropped 711 screens for 2,065 total, giving it an average of $3,971 per screen making its total $195.1 million.December 19-25, 2014 at Box Office Mojo In the same week, the film opened in Australia to $3.2 million and Brazil to $2.8 million for a total of $4.5 million with previews. It earned $17.2 million in Japan. This gave it a total of $120.9 million.Around-the-World Roundup: Final 'Hobbit' Passes $400 Million Overseas at Box Office Mojo Big Hero 6 finished off the year in tenth place grossing $11.4 million, increasing 38.7% over the last week, for a total of $206.5 million. Its theater count did not change and average $5,508 per screen.December 26-January 1, 2015 at Box Office Mojo In the film's ninth week, it dropped to eleventh place dropping 49.4% for a weekly total of $5.76 million. It lost 152 screens for a total of 1,913 bringing the average to $3,009 per screen. It's total rose to $212.2 million.January 2-8, 2015 at Box Office Mojo For the tenth week, the film dropped 51.4% for a weekly total of $2.3 million giving it a total of $214.5 million. It lost 333 screens for a total of 1,580 and $1,461 per screen. The film is the ninth highest grossing film of 2014 and the fourth highest that has yet to finish its theatrical run. This places it two spots ahead of fellow Marvel movie ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' and one spot behind ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' as well as below ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'', and the year's top grosser ''Guardians of the Galaxy''.2014 Domestic Grosses at Box Office Mojo It ranks number two in animated science fiction behind fellow Disney-owned Pixar's ''WALL-E''Animation - Sci-Fi at Box Office Mojo, number two in superhero comedies behind Pixar's ''The Incredibles''Superhero - Comedy Movies at Box Office Mojo, second highest from Walt Disney Animation Studios behind only ''Frozen''Walt Disney Animation Studios at Box Office Mojo, fourteenth from Marvel ComicsMarvel Comics at Box Office Mojo, nineteenth comic book adaptationComic Book Adaptation at Box Office Mojo, twentieth superhero filmSuperhero at Box Office Mojo, and twenty-fifth in the field of animationAnimation at Box Office Mojo. Reception The film is getting very good reviews. It currently has a 88% on Rotten Tomatoes with one-hundred sixty-four reviews, one-hundred forty-five being fresh and nineteen being rotten. The average rating was 7.3 out of 10. The critical consensus states, "Agreeably entertaining and brilliantly animated, Big Hero 6 is briskly-paced, action-packed, and often touching." The audience rating for the movie is 93%, the average score being 4.4 out of 5. The movie has a 74 out of 100 on Metacritic with an 8.1 rating among users. The rating on the Internet Movie Database is currently 8.2. The film scored big with fans who gave it an "A" CinemaScore. Rotten Tomatoes ranks the film as the third highest animated movie of the year, behind ''The Lego Movie'' and ''How to Train Your Dragon 2''.16th Annual Golden Tomato Awards - Animation at Rotten Tomatoes Awards Academy Awards The film was submitted into consideration for the Best Animated Feature award at the 87th Academy Awards, which is hosted by Neil Patrick Harris.'Lego Movie,' 'Big Hero 6,' 'Rio 2' Among 20 Films Vying for Animated Feature Oscar at Yahoo American Cinema Editors On January 2nd, 2015, the American Cinema Editors announced their nominations for 2015.American Cinema Editors announce nominees at Awards Daily : Annie Awards On December 1st, 2014 Big Hero 6 got a total of seven nominations for the 42nd Annual Annie Awards.Disney Animation at Twitter The winners will be announced during the ceremony on January 31st, 2015 in Royce Hall at the University of California, Los Angeles campus. It garnered the third highest number of nominations following ''The Boxtrolls'' with thirteen and How To Train Your Dragon 2 with ten and tying with ''Song of the Sea''.'How to Train Your Dragon 2,' 'Lego Movie' Among Annie Award Nominees at The Hollywood Reporter : Broadcast Film Critics Association The 20th Annual Critics’ Choice Movie Awards, hosted by the ''Broadcast Film Critics Association'', will announce their winners on January 15th, 2015.Critics’ Choice Movie Awards at Critics Choice : Cinema Audio Society On January 13th, 2015, the 51st Annual Cinema Audio Society Awards announced their nominations.CAS Announces Nominations for the 51st CAS Awards at Cinema Audio Society : Golden Globes On December 11th, 2014, the 72nd Golden Globe Awards announced their nominations.Golden Globe 2015 Nominations The awards were announced on January 11th, 2015.HFPA Sets Golden Globes Timetable, Nominations Announcement Date at The Hollywood Reporter The film lost to ''How to Train Your Dragon 2''. : Nevada Film Critics Society The winners of the 4th Annual Nevada Film Critics Society Awards were announced on December 20th, 2014.The Nevada Film Critics Society's 2014 Awards for Achievement in Film at Nevada Film Critics Society : Phoenix Film Critics Society The 15th Annual Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards 2014 winners were announced on December 16th, 2014. The film lost to ''The Lego Movie'' and the song lost to Everything is Awesome from The Lego Movie.Phoenix Film Critics Society 2014 Award Nominations at Phoenix Film Critics SocietyPhoenix Film Critics Society 2014 Awards at Phoenix Film Critics Society : Satellite Awards The 19th Annual Satellite Awards nominations were announced on December 1st, 2014. The winners will be announced February 15th, 2015.‘Birdman’ Leads Satellite Awards Nominations at The Wrap : Visual Effects Society Awards On January 13th, 2015 the Visual Effects Society announced their nominations for the 13th Annual awards. The winners will be announced February 4th, 2015.VES Awards - Nominations Announced at Visual Effects Society : Home Video On January 6th, 2014 Disney Animation announced the home video release date for the film. The film will be available on Digital HD and Disney Movies Anywhere on February 3rd, 2015. On February 24th, 2014 the movie will be released on DVD and a Blu-ray/DVD/Digital HD combo.Disney Animation at Twitter Features include:[http://movies.disney.com/big-hero-6/products Big Hero 6] at Disney Movies *''Feast'' theatrical short *''The Origin Story of Big Hero 6: Hiro's Journey'' (Not on DVD) *''Big Animator 6: The Characters Behind the Characters'' *Deleted scenes (Not on DVD) *Theatrical trailer *''Big Hero Secrets'' (Blu-ray only) References External Links *Official Website *Disney Store *Big Hero 6: Baymax Sky Patrol *Disney Animation *Facebook *Apple Trailers *Rotten Tomatoes *Metacritic *Box Office Mojo *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Database *Marvel Movies *Disney Wiki Category:Non MAU Category:Big Hero 6 (Film) Category:Theatrical Films